


ART for: Summer Knights #565

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [72]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: In the aftermath of the Avengers’ destruction of Thanos, the lost piece of Bucky and Clint’s hearts reappears.
Series: Cassandra's Art For: [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/394996
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	ART for: Summer Knights #565

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my collaboration for the Marvel Reverse Big Bang. Thanks so much to GaeilgeRua for the wonderful story. The story can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455797/chapters/72354321)!

* * *

**Here's the banner for the story:**


End file.
